


Греческий огонь

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/M, Surreal, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Он просто не мог, не мог за эту тысячу лет остаться именно тем человеком, которым был когда-то
Relationships: Lara Croft/Jacob (Tomb Raider)
Kudos: 2
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Греческий огонь

**Author's Note:**

> аллюзия на "Аннигиляцию" (книгу Вандермеера и фильм Гарланда), расхожий фанон об инопланетном происхождении всех артефактов новой трилогии

Он просто не мог, не мог за эту тысячу лет остаться именно тем человеком, которым был когда-то. Сила Источника росла в нем, всегда что-то меняя, клетку за клеткой. Что такое бессмертие, как не постоянное изменение? Где-то на границе сна и яви Лара полуосознанно прижимается к теплому Якову крепче, зарываясь в душноту одеял. Ей видится, как она касается ладонями его лица — кожа сползает, словно дешевый латекс, и легко поддается под пальцами, тонкими хлопьями опадая на простыни. Перед ней — лосиный череп с темными провалами глазниц, и где-то глубоко внутри в них горит холодный греческий огонь Источника. Что осталось от Якова за прошедшие столетия? Он похож на чудовище, сотканное неведомой силой из примитивной человеческой плоти.

— Почему ты такой? — спрашивает она, кладя ладонь на теплую кость черепа.

— Если бы я знал, — слышит она ответ в своей голове.

Он скользит ладонями по ее талии вверх, и замирает, когда большие пальцы упираются под грудь. Он медлит — а потом, выписав ими движения-завитки, дразнит ее соски. У него нет пригодного для речи рта — только костистая пасть с длинным языком, влажно мажущим по груди и соскам. Ей видятся давно позабытые образы прошлого — не ее, разумеется, — пещеры с людьми в простых длинных одеяниях, кресты, свечи, множество свечей. В руках, в мисках с песком. Воск плавится, тает, капает горячим на холодную землю, на теплую кожу. Лара вздрагивает, чувствуя, как остывает и затвердевает восковой потек. Язык — древний, греческий, такой, какого она почти что не разбирает. Язык — длинный, скользкий, оплетает шею, спускается ниже, мажет по животу, бедрам. Беспрепятственно проникает внутрь, заполняя густым, сладким — то ли слюной, то ли семенем, то ли воском. Ее переполняет — вечной жизнью, греческим огнем, чем-то еще, непостижимым, недостижимым. Оргазм длиной в целую вечность, в короткое мгновение.

Густое, сладкое вытекает из нее, и язык слизывает все, куда может дотянуться.

— Что ты такое? — спрашивает она.

— Я — Источник, — слышит она такой знакомый, и такой чуждый голос Якова.


End file.
